


Cake Man

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAka Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, LMAO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nekoma, Some sadness, akaashi's bday, attempted humor..., birthday fic, bokuaka getting together, bokuto is a smooth motherfucker, happy birthday to my baby owl!!!, i love you so much, kuroo and bokuto are hoe bros, kuroo won't let his hoe bro waste good food, lev got hit, lol, my baby owl, not too much tho, owl son, someone feed her already, the cake is fake, yiss, yukie is starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: Pieces of cardboard flew everywhere.  Akaashi could hear someone who sounds a lot like Lev yell "ow!" and maybe Noya, Tanaka, and Tora laughing at him.  Daichi was already on their asses, yelling at them that it's rude to laugh and for them to shut up.  Suga was checking to see if Lev was okay, and Yaku was telling Suga that Lev was fine.  Kuroo was trying very hard to hold in his laughter with tears pooling his eyes.  Kenma was in the corner playing a game, not wanting to be a part of whatever this was.  His teammates were baffled. The team managers were near the food table.  Kaori trying to make sure that Yukie doesn't start eating until it was time. Yachi freaking out at the whole thing, and Kiyoko trying to calm her down.
This is one birthday Akaashi will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my baby's birthday, and the start of bokuaka week!!   
> Please take this fic!! <3<3

It is Akaashi's birthday today, and Akaashi can't help but to think that his favorite senpai in the world forgot about it.  Either that, or he's planning something, but Akaashi would like to think that his senpai isn't going to cause trouble and just forgot about his birthday.  Of course, his amazing, wonderful senpai, Bokuto Koutarou, isn't known for forgetting important dates.  So Akaashi can't help but think that Bokuto is planning something that will get everyone in the universe in trouble. 

 

Akaashi didn't want to speculate that Bokuto was planning something, but with the school day practically over, and the fact that he hasn't seen Bokuto at all was unnerving.  Normally, Bokuto would arrive at Akaashi's class when the break/lunch break bell rang.  He would normally hear Bokuto's "hey hey hey"s and the sound of him running down the hallways.  Today was quiet… too quiet.  What made things worse was that he didn't really see his teammates either.  That just made Akaashi worry even more.

 

The last bell of the day finally rang, and Akaashi made his way to the club room.  When he got inside, he noticed that there weren't any bags laying around.  "Did practice get cancelled today?" Akaashi asked himself.  After pondering for a bit, he shook his head. "There's no way they would cancel practice without telling me.  Hell, I'm the vice captain for crying out loud." Akaashi said to himself and changed.

 

After changing, Akaashi saw that the gym doors were closed.  "Great", he said.  "Now the gym doors are going to be locked, right?"  Akaashi got to the gym doors and attempted to open them.   To his surprise, the doors weren't locked.  Akaashi cautiously opened the doors.  He couldn't see anything because the lights were off, but he heard some hushed whispers.  Akaashi narrowed his eyes, and turned on the lights. 

 

Once the lights were turned on, confetti poppers went off and a bunch of people yelling "Surprise!!" echoed throughout the gym. The sudden brightness of the lights blinded Akaashi.  He was pushed forward with some pats on the back or head, and people saying "Happy Birthday". 

 

Akaashi was finally pushed out of the sea of people and was now standing in front of a gigantic cake.  He smiled to himself, and turned to face the people who had planned this.  He saw his teammates and the nekoma and karasuno teams.  How Karasuno was able to come to Tokyo on a school day for his birthday was beyond him. 

 

Akaashi felt very happy.  Everyone seemed proud that the surprise went according to plan.  Everything was peaceful, that is, until Akaashi's eyes landed on a conniving smirk he knew all too well.  Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto's one and only hoe bro, made his way towards Akaashi.  Akaashi's stomach churned.  Something was going to happen and he doesn't know what. 

 

As Kuroo got closer, he saw Kenma in tow with him.  Kenma's expression was one that said, "I'm sorry. I tried, but I couldn't stop them."  If it's something that Kenma couldn't talk Kuroo out of, then Akaashi knew that he was screwed. 

 

"Hey Akaashi, my man! How's it going? Happy Birthday! Here!" Kuroo said as he shoved a gift bag into Akaashi's hands. "A gift to you from Kenma and me." Kuroo had an aura around him.  He seemed too confident about whatever it is he and Bokuto had planned. 

 

Speaking of Bokuto, Akaashi noticed that his senpai was still nowhere to be found.  He would be disappointed, but Kuroo's presence is enough confirmation that Bokuto is around.  Before Akaashi could ask Kuroo about Bokuto, Kuroo spun Akaashi around so that he was facing the cake. 

 

"Alright everyone! It's time to sing to the birthday boy so that we can get this party started!" Kuroo yelled out.  Everyone cheered and gathered around Akaashi and the Cake.  "Ready! 1, 2, 3!"

 

As soon as "Happy Birthday" was sung, the cake burst open!  Pieces of cardboard flew everywhere.  Akaashi could hear someone who sounds a lot like Lev yell "ow!" and maybe Noya, Tanaka, and Tora laughing at him.  Daichi was already on their asses, yelling at them that it's rude to laugh and for them to shut up.  Suga was checking to see if Lev was okay, and Yaku was telling Suga that Lev was fine.  Kuroo was trying very hard to hold in his laughter with tears pooling his eyes.  Kenma was in the corner playing a game, not wanting to be a part of whatever this was.  His teammates were baffled. The team managers were near the food table.  Kaori trying to make sure that Yukie doesn't start eating until it was time. Yachi freaking out at the whole thing, and Kiyoko trying to calm her down.  Akaashi just stood still like a statue.  This whole mess gave him a headache until he heard a familiar phrase in a very familiar voice.

 

"Hey hey hey!!!"  Akaashi looked at what was once the cake, and saw Bokuto.  "Akaashi!! Happy Birthday!" Bokuto said with a blinding smile.

 

Akaashi was happy.  In fact, he was about to run to Bokuto and hug him, but he noticed something about Bokuto that just made his jaw drop to the center of the earth.  Standing with his hands on his hips and a confident smile where the cake used to be was Bokuto Koutarou, team captain and ace, his senpai and crush, in nothing but a pair speedos. 

 

Kuroo finally gave up and laughed to his heart's content.  Everyone looked at Bokuto.  Some joined Kuroo and laughed, others were embarrassed and asked what they did to deserve this, and the rest wolf whistled.  Who wouldn't? Sculpted abs, a good amount of arm muscles, the thighs that make Akaashi's knees weak, and last but not least, that ass.  Akaashi loved everything about Bokuto.  His smile, simpleness, how easy-going he is, kindness, and so much more. 

 

Akaashi realized that Bokuto's confidence went down.  Bokuto was fidgeting, and he could see that Kuroo was holding his breath.  Akaashi walked towards Bokuto with a neutral expression.  Everyone quieted down and watched intently.  Is Akaashi going to lecture Bokuto? Is he going to say how disappointed he is with him?  Everyone wanted to know. 

 

Akaashi now stood right in front of a fidgeting Bokuto. "I… Akaashi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I just wanted to do something fun for your birth-" Bokuto trailed off as Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and pulled him down so that their foreheads were touching. 

 

"You dumbass.  I would've been happy with a simple greeting."  Akaashi said with tears in his eyes.

 

"Akaashi…" Bokuto called out his name with concern.  He cupped Akaashi's face and wiped away his tears.  "Akaashi, why are you crying?"

 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat, "Because no one has ever gone this far to celebrate my birthday."

 

Bokuto's eyes widen at what Akaashi had said.  "You’ve never had a birthday party before?" Bokuto asked.

 

Akaashi shook his head. "No one had the time to celebrate with me."

 

Bokuto lifted Akaashi's chin so that they were seeing  eye to eye, and their lips just centimeters apart. "Akaashi, I would never forget your birthday, and I always want the best for you.  You're not just my kouhai, setter, and friend.  You mean a lot to me Akaashi, and I want you to have fun your whole life."  Bokuto smiled, "That is, if you'd let me enjoy life with you." 

 

Akaashi's eyes widen and tears started to spill.  He nodded his head and closed the gap between their lips.  As they kissed, Akaashi could hear cheers and whistles.  He had actually forgotten about their friends.  Akaashi felt Bokuto wrap an arm around his waist.  Based on how the cheers got louder, Bokuto must have raised a fist of triumph in the air. 

 

Bokuto smiled, breaking the kiss, "Now that you're mine, I'll owlways make sure that your birthdays are fun."

 

Akaashi snorted. He really had to use an owl pun now, of all times.  But that's what makes him Bokuto, and that's also one of the many reasons why he loves him. Before Bokuto could say anything else, Akaashi leaned in towards his ears and whispered, "You should cover up. I don't like sharing what's mine." and walked away.

 

Bokuto was as red as a tomato, and ran to the club room to put on some clothes with Kuroo behind running behind him.  Akaashi greeted everyone as he waited for the two to settle down. 

 

This is definitely a birthday he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday Akaashi!! My owl son. <3


End file.
